


The Creep of the Cold

by wild_banana



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Halloween, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_banana/pseuds/wild_banana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lil something for Halloween.;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Creep of the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Lil something for Halloween.;)

October 31st 11:52 PM

A low buzz could be heard in the background of the small apartment complex which held in its wake a silent sidewalk only lit by the dozing street lights and the shake of the leaves on the skinny trees. A lone figure sat on a fire escape smoking a cigarette and letting the smoke float sluggishly out of his mouth and nostrils.

There was only silence.

The little ghouls and goblins had all retreated to their homes to sleep and wait for the cold chill of November to smother October out of the air and carry winter into the big city. But none of them would feel the crisp blanket as fresh as he would. Nor would they be able to identify it as well as he did. Jason could distinctly tell the different scent and smell of the telling of colder nights to come and take over as the new season. He let out another puff of smoke into the cold air. 

He enjoyed having this personal time with the city he knew so well and hated more so. The silence helped him organize his thoughts, yet depressed him simultaneously, causing a conflict that led to a dead end. Melancholy maybe.

A car passed by and he put out his cigarette which was now nothing more than a stub. He leaned back onto the cold bricks and shivered. He had never liked winter. All those cold nights alone without someone to care for him or make sure he was wearing warm enough clothes. Even when he had lived at the mansion he felt that emptiness the cold pushed into his stomach. Depression had always majorly affected him in the winter when he was younger and even now it did a little, but not as intensely. 

The night had slipped by fast and happily as the children had walked down and around the block in hopes of king size candy bars and an overload of chocolate. He had been one of the spots notorious for handing out full sized candy bars. Because why not? 

Gotham had been quiet tonight without some villain trying to shoot the moon down or demolish the city. Jason felt complete with the night as the stars shown a little brighter than usual with all the smog from the traffic. Maybe this winter would be different. Maybe he'd feel a little warmer than he usually did and maybe take a shot at hanging out with family. Emphasis on the maybe.

The chill was creeping in faster and he pulled his thermal an little closer to his body. He decided to go back inside his apartment once a breeze began to tease at the hem of his shirt and he took one last look at the stars and the bricks and the dark cold street below.

Goodbye October. Until next year hopefully.


End file.
